Masquerade
by WithDemonWings
Summary: At a new club, Greg meets his dream man, as they part ways for the night, Greg discovers that his man is Nick. Greg reacts badly and Nick looks like someone killed his puppy. Slash, AU/AR.


Greg watched Nick as the Texan talked to Catherine in the hall just outside their joint office.

He sighed for what for what felt like the millionth time that day as Nick turned and walked away with Catherine.

He had fucked up but good.

**.0.o.0.**

With a rare night off Greg had decided to go to Masquerade, a new club that had opened up just off the strip, it was more for the locals than the tourists.

Going in you had to have a mask, they provided you with one if you didn't have one, and you couldn't take it off until you left.

Greg had gone just to dance, something he hadn't done in sometime.

About an hour into it, he had a steady dance partner. He was slightly shorter than Greg and had a bit more muscle but he moved with Greg and didn't try to grope him. The pair ground together, wreathing to the music as hands wandered and explored hidden temptations and Greg had never been harder in his life.

It was almost three when his phone started to vibrate and he was pulled from the club by the other man.

With two fresh bottles of water, the drink of choice of both for the night, they stumbled out of the club, laughing about the poor sod that was stuck between two very large, very hairy and sweaty men.

'I have to head to work, but do you think we could meet here some other night?'

To say that Greg was surprised to find Nick Stokes standing in front of him, grinning like mad, his mask dangling from one hand.

Greg, who had also pulled off his mask, stared in shock, completely stupefied.

'Greggo?' Nick said, his joy mixed with concern as he watched a strangely silent Greg.

He flinched away when Nick reached out to touch him and a look of hurt flashed across his face and he looked like a poor kicked puppy.

'Oh god,' he blurted before he spun around and fled.

**.0.o.0.**

'I hope you're not contaminating evidence,' Catherine half asked, half stated from her spot in the doorway.

'No,' Greg replied, still face down on the desk he'd been assaulting with his forehead.

'Care to share?' Catherine asked, sitting across from Greg.

'I fucked up fabulously,' he mumbled.

'Does this have anything to do with why Nicky looks like someone one ran over his dog twice?' she asked not bothering to hide her mild smirk as Greg's head shot up and he sputtered incoherently for a minute before Catherine finally stopped him.

'It's okay Greg, we all know about your crush on Nick.'

And the only reason Greg didn't fall out of his chair was because he was already sitting down, however he groaned as he dropped his head back onto the desk.

'It was a perfect night too, and I royally fucked it up,' he bemoaned.

'Want to tell me what happened?' she asked, sounding more like a concerned mother then a teasing co-worker.

'I had a rare Saturday off,' he began, not lifting his head from its resting spot in his desk, 'so I decided to go to that new club, Masquerade, and I started dancing with this guy and he was, fuck, he was just perfect, he knew where to touch and where not to and he didn't drink or try to push anything on me and he let me set the pace and he smelt so fucking good! Then my phone went off and I had to come it, and so did he and we managed to elbow our way out and we were laughing at something, I don't even know what, and then he was pulling off his mask and I was too and _he_ was standing there, grinning that stupid, beautiful grin of his and he was _glad_ to fucking see me and I freaked out and ran the fuck away,' he blurted in one breath.

Catherine had a raised eyebrow and now she knew why Nicky looked like he either wanted to cry or shoot someone.

She stood and gave Greg that cryptic smile of hers as she patted his shoulder.

'Apologize to Nicky, explain your feelings, you might be surprised,' she offered as she left the office, 'hey Nicky,' she greeted as the friendly Texan entered the communal office space.

Greg gave an unmanly squeak and tried to escape but Sara and Ray were standing in the door way.

The trio blocked all of Greg's avenues of escape, forcing him to stay and possibly apologize.

**.0.o.0.**

Nick watched Catherine leave with a look of angry betrayal.

He dropped his files on his desk and dropped into his chair with a sigh.

'I'm sorry, Nick,' Greg blurted. Nick couldn't look at the younger man, it hurt when he did, knowing that he didn't want Nick the way that Nick wanted him.

'Yeah, me too,' Nick replied, unable, or unwilling to keep the bitterness from his voice.

'Shit, Nicky, it's not-' he started with a sigh.

'Stop Greg, you made your feelings perfectly clear when you ran away from me and when you avoid me or not look at me or not talk to me,' Nick shot back.

'Will you shut up for a minute?' Greg blurted, he was trying to apologize, to explain, but the big brute wasn't letting him.

Nick snapped his jaw shut, mostly out of shock, but he did it.

'I know I ran the other night, and I'm sorry, but I didn't run for the reasons you think I did,' he started, 'I went to the club to dance, I hadn't intended on actually meeting anyone, but there you were in all you're masked glory and I was just drawn to you. You knew what to do and when I wanted water and how to move and were to touch and it was perfect and then we got called away and I found you under that mask and I freaked because I've wanted you since I first met you. There was just something about you. You made me feel comfortable, you didn't even know me but you were making jokes and including me in conversation and when I said something you were always interested. No one's ever paid that much attention to me and I knew I could never be with you but we flirted and talked and became friends and I just,' he sighed and rubbed his face, 'I think I fell in love you somewhere between the late nights and the bad pizza,' he finished, unable to meet Nick's eyes.

Greg had no idea what happened, because suddenly he wasn't sitting in his desk chair anymore, there'd been a loud crash and then he'd been on his back, on the desk, looking up at Nick, who had fisted Greg's jacket collar.

'You're so dense,' Nick smirked before he captured Greg's mouth in a fierce kiss.

Greg was wide-eyed and slack jawed for almost a minute before he found Nick's rhythm and his hands went around the other man's neck and clutched at his shirt and back.

As Nick thrust into Greg's clothed covered erection he moaned and Nick's tongue found its playmate in Greg's mouth and wrapped a leg around Nick's waist and, fuck, it felt so damn good!

Much to Greg's disappointment, Nick pulled away, 'do you know I was at Masquerade?' he asked, panting lightly.

Greg shook his head; he had never really thought it odd that Nick was at the club.

'I was there because you were there,' he replied, 'I want you, so badly, it hurts. I can't not do anything about it anymore, I know we probably shouldn't but I don't care, you do things to me that no one else does. You understand and that's more than a lot of other people can say. I've had my share of blind dates and one night stands and the only one that I want is you,' he finished, with a shy smile and faint blush staining his cheeks.

Greg studied Nick for a few minutes, before he nodded and pushed Nick off him.

'Okay,' he said, gently kissing Nick, who looked ready to pull out his kicked puppy look again, 'okay, then, this is what we're going to do. We'll go back to work, and when our shift is over you can buy me breakfast, and then we can see where it goes from there,' he stated. 'If it works, great, if not, we keep trying until it does,' he added, with a small smile.

Nick fairly beamed, 'I can live with that,' he replied, pulling the other man to him in a tight, affectionate embrace.

Greg held onto Nicky as the pair just stood in their office, holding each other, taking in the feel and the scent of the other man. They were about the same height so it was easy to bury their faces in the other's neck.

'While this is all rather touching, don't you boys have work to do, or something?' Ray asked, glaring at the two giggling women.

Nick and Greg pulled apart, both blushing but it was Greg who grabbed Nick's hand and pulled him from the office, 'Or something,' he grinned cheekily and that set Catherine and Sara laughing as well as Nick, despite his delectable blush.


End file.
